Display devices are utilized in many aspects of modern life. From automobiles to televisions, display devices are provided to offer additional functionality to consumers. For example, display devices may be configured to allow the consumers to interact with computing devices, may be configured as a brake light of an automobile, and may provide a display of time as a wristwatch. Display devices may include a wide variety of devices, such as cathode-ray tubes (CRTs), liquid-crystal displays (LCDs), light-emitting diodes (LEDs), touch-screens, light-emitting polymers, and so on.
Display devices include electrical components that provide electrical functions for the operation of the display device, such as circuits that may include gate arrays, transistors, capacitors, diodes, and so forth. In some implementations of display devices, electrical components are disposed on a viewing surface to provide operation of the display, such as in a thin-film transistor (TFT) monitor. In such a display device, a pattern of lines and columns may be included that define a matrix of pixels on a substrate of a viewing surface of the display device. A thin layer of transistors is applied directly to the substrate such that each circuit is disposed on the pixel it controls. The electrical components, however, may interfere with light that is emitted by the display device. To reduce the interference, one or more of the electrical components may be formed of a transparent material. By forming the electrical components from transparent materials, a greater portion of the light generated by the display device may be transmitted, thereby increasing the brightness of the display device and decreasing the power consumed by the display device. Even though the electrical components are formed of transparent materials, however, the electrical components may still be perceptible by a viewer of the display device due to differences in optical properties of the electric components. The perceptibility of the transparent electrical components may distract from the display provided by the display device, thereby interfering with the viewing experience.
Therefore, it would be an advance in the art to provide optical property normalization for a transparent electrical device.